


Touch

by tentenshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Except For V's First Name, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i just..want them to be happy and together, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/tentenshi
Summary: V wakes to the sound of his name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a way where you don't know who V is with until the very end, but I have to tag the relationship and the characters so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I also meant to just keep it strictly on Tumblr since it's so short, but I decided the Jumin/V tag here could use more love <3

“…Jihyun.”

 

He heard his name in a whisper, and thought for a moment that he was still dreaming.

 

It came again, so soft he barely heard it, not realizing until he did so that he’d strained his ears in search of it, anticipating, hoping. Just one more time to make sure he hadn’t dreamt it.

 

He shifted towards the sweet sound, towards the warmth next to him on the bed, familiar and comforting. He sought blindly before cracking his eyes open just enough to make out the sleeping form beside him, his vision blurry around the edges from sleep - though it wasn’t exactly stellar to start with, he thought with a lazy smirk to himself.

 

Still sleepy, he closed his eyes again and, with a tender smile, reached out for the other sleeping form, simultaneously shifting closer to it, letting its warmth seep into his bones.

 

His fingers slid along a bare back, leisurely tracing down the spine, relishing the solid warmth and the strangely captivating feeling of bone poking up beneath smooth skin; he suppressed a giggle when a light tremor racked through it at his touch.

 

He knew this body like his own - possibly better than his own - had taken time to explore it and map it out, ravage it, worship it, in every way he could think of, every way he believed would make it flourish beautifully, every way that elicited such heavenly sounds. He knew every single inch, could commit it to memory, overflowed with pride and admiration when he made it experience sheer euphoria, sometimes felt unworthy of witnessing such a sacred moment – yet he could never tear his eyes away, never stop touching, feeling.

 

Should he ever lose his vision completely, he would still be happy with just that. Just that voice, even just a whisper, calling his name, just this pleasant warmth that enveloped him, just this presence.

 

His heart swelled with overwhelming adoration, ached so sweetly, every time he so much as thought about it, remembered how this body could manipulate him and in turn be manipulated by him, how it moved with his at their most vulnerable times, how gentle the touch from it could be, how tender, intimate - or how rough, admonishing, taunting and teasing, sometimes punishing. How it, in turn, responded to him, so naturally, almost shamelessly.

 

Every single touch tore his heart wide open, every single touch he _lived_ for.

 

His fingertips gently scraped a bare hip, pressing lightly on the bone, brushing over where he liked to trail his lips, nip at the skin.

 

He placed a kiss on the nape of a neck, grinning when soft hair tickled his nose. His own turquoise strands fell over his forehead, and he used the bare shoulder directly in front of him to brush it to the side.

 

Eyes still closed, he buried his face in between the crook of a neck and the bed, inhaling the profoundly pleasing scent - lingering on sheets, their dried sweat mingling on skin, in hair. His arms wrapped around a bare waist, slender, smooth beneath his touch, and he spread his fingers on a solid stomach to feel as much of the warm flesh as he could.

 

This heartwrenching, breathtakingly beautiful body cradled his so well - so _perfectly_ \- even from behind.

 

His lips spread into a soft smile against sweet skin, timing his breathing with each rise and fall of the chest beneath his palms.

 

He was just on the cusp of dozing once again when he felt the body beneath him stir, then vibrate with a satisfied hum, signalling its wakefulness.

 

He chuckled quietly, his chest shaking lightly against that smooth, warm back, his arms tightening around the waist, anticipating, hoping once again for that voice to call his name, to prove this wasn’t just an utterly divine little dream.

 

“Jihyun..?”

 

“Jumin…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated! I love hearing what you think about my writing, it makes me so happy!
> 
> And if this particular pairing brings you as much joy ~~and pain~~ as it does me, please feel free to send me ideas/prompts/anything, i will love u 5ever (just, you know, keep in mind that I have to be inspired and find the time to write it out, so it might take a while) -- [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
